Intoxication
by xXAjaxeternallyXx
Summary: Draco tortures Hermione with the memory of a single night of passion. Even as he toys with her, she finds herself irresistably drawn to her tormentor. DMHG, smut
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Granger"

She whirled around, and narrowed her dark eyes when she saw him, leaning against the frame of the door. He looked so smug, so comfortable. There was something about him, the way he held himself with a sort of feline grace. It made gave him the sort of natural sensuality that Ron would never be able to duplicate. Ron, oh dear stupid Ron to whom she had been engaged to.

"Malfoy." Her voice was curt, veering dangerously on the edge of rudeness. She never liked him, hated him. Hated him for his ability to turn her insides to liquid with a single word, his mesmeric effect upon her.

"Was there something that you wanted?"

He smiled, easing the door behind him. He walked towards the table, picking up a crystal goblet. An expert flick of his wand, and the glass began to fill with golden-colored mead. He walked past where she had been standing, and she caught a whiff of his cologne. He smelled so fresh, and clean-but there was a slight undercurrent. Something that smelled… sensual… she couldn't quite place it.

"Aren't you happy to see me Granger?" he drawled, taking a languorous sip from the goblet.

She closed her eyes, trying to drown out his voice. "Go away, Malfoy."

She could hear him coming closer, feel the warm tickle of his breath against the name of her neck. It sent a delicious thrill of awareness down her spine.

"You were quite happy to see me last night.. " he whispered against her ear. She could feel his long fingers against then nape of her neck, pushing away a stray strand of hair.

"Stop it, Malfoy.. "she whispered, starting to move away from him. She felt the hard press of his muscled arm against her flesh, as he pulled her towards him. She could feel the hard press of his arousal against her buttocks. She shuddered, the memories of last night flashing across her mind. His flesh against hers, his long hands running over her body, the shame, her own incoherent cries. He was nibbling her earlobes now, hands working at her breasts, kneading, toying with her already pert-nipples through the cloth of her robes.

"That's not what you said last night," he muttered. "What was it you said again? Oh yes." And he began to moan then, in a horrifying imitation of her own voice. Her face burned with shame, and the knowledge of her own arousal.

"Oh, oh…. Oh.. yes.. please.. " he whispered against her ear. She could hear the sound of her ragged breathing, her gasps as his hand moved down her body. She was horrified to realize that she was moving against him rhythmically, pressing her buttocks against his groin. His hands were between her thighs now- she gasped as he pulled her up against him. She watched as his free hand moved between her thighs, watched in mute horror as she spread her thighs, arching her back against him, encouraging him.

She opened her mouth to protest, but the only sounds that came from her lips were her own gasps of pleasure.

"Yes Malfoy, yes.. " he muttered, as his hands moved faster and faster. Her breath caught in her throat , her hips moving frenetically as she teetered at the edge of bliss. And then he stopped.

"That sounds about right," he said, letting her fall onto the ground. She screamed as she fell onto the ground. Her body crashed into the table. The glass vase shattered onto the floor, the wooden table knocked onto the ground with a great crack. She heard footsteps, and voices.

"Hermoine? "

Ron! Harry! Oh dear god, her face burned with shame as she snapped back to reality. The door burst open, and she saw that dear mop of red hair. Suddenly Malfoy was kneeling next to her, holding her hand.

"Are you okay, Granger? Here, don't move, I'll get a healer to look at you- you might have broken something." His voice was politely bland and disinterested.

"Get away from her Malfoy," Ron growled, lunging towards him. "What did you do to her?"

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked.

Malfoy jumped away, gracefully avoiding him Malfoy landed a few feet away, and gave a curt nod to Harry.

"Your little Granger took a fall," he drawled, heading towards the door. Her face flushed with embarrassment, as she remembered the events that transpired within the room just moments before. She looked up, and gave Ron a shaky smile.

"Ron, it's okay I just… slipped, " she whispered.

"Try to be a little more careful in the future Granger… " he said silkily as he closed the door behind him. "Until next time… "

(end of Ch. 1)

So…? Your opinion matters to me! Any and all suggestions and/or comments are welcome- if there were things you liked or disliked, feel free to tell me. Reviews make me happy! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione, are you okay?"

She looked up, and nodded her head. He was cradling her in his arms, his horribly soft arms. His robes were frayed and torn. It smelled somewhat musty, and he was wearing too much cologne. But there was something terribly dear, and comforting about the situation- about being held at that moment.

"I'm fine Ron."

Harry stepped into the room. "What happened?"

She looked up at him, and shook her head. She was uncomfortably aware of how incredibly stupid she looked at the moment- her legs were splayed on either side of her body. She made a move to get up, jerking her body away from Ron's embrace. Both of them tried to make a move to stop her.

"No, wait, Hermione, stop-"

There was an ugly ripping sound. She cursed under her breath.

"Bloody hell… I liked those… "

"Hermione, let me help you up." Harry said as he moved his arm around her. He crouched down beside her and put his arm around her. She frowned as she leaned against the man she considered her brother, letting him pull her up. He looked down at her. There was concern in his emerald green eyes. Beautiful, emerald green eyes framed with dark eyelashes. The same man who had been her friend and brother since she was 11.

"Thanks Harry,"

Ron grabbed her arm. "Hermione, are you sure you're okay,"

"Ron, I'm fine, " she said. She gave Harry a smile as she disengaged herself from him. She frowned when she tried to take a step. She was aware of the vague sensation of her behind being slightly sore. The blood rushed back to her face as she remembered the events that had transpired. The bastard… She shook her head, and forced herself to flash Ron a smile. "Really.'

She reached into her robes , and pulled out the golden pocket watch. She flipped open the gilded golden top, and gave a gasp when she saw the time. "Look, I have to get ready for my meeting."

She whirled around, and grabbed her handbag, and rushed out of the room.

"H-Hermione"

Se could hear the sound of Ron and Harry calling after her. She rushed down the hallways, and closed her eyes, trying to drown out the sound of her voice. Don't call after me, don't' call after me, she thought, as her heels dug into the plush red carpeted floor of the halls. Left turn, right turn… no.. wait. She frowned as she looked around. No.. something wrong. She opened the first door she saw and stepped out. The cold air caught her by surprise. She blinked twice. She looked around, taking in the surrounding. Darkness…

Her heels clicked on the gray stone floor. There was a muffled sound. She whirled around, and pulled her robe out of her robes, brandishing it in the darkness. It all happened so quickly. There was a crack-the want flew out of her hand, the door slammed shut, and she felt something warm and hard slam her up against the stone wall- in a motion so swift that she only registered the feeling of muscled flesh pressed up against her body, and the cold wall up against her back. He caught her mouth in his own. She gasped as she tried to move free. The soft lips were familiar , the velvety tongue skilled and practiced as it snaked in between her parted lips.

"N-no!" she gasped, as she pushed him away form him, using all of her strength. His muscled chest was an impervious wall of muscled flesh.

"Don't fight it Granger, " he whispered silkily as he trailed kisses down her throat.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, struggling against him. He had her caged between her arms- she was trapped.

He only laughed at her efforts to get away. "False modesty is a tactic that only works with virgins.. " he muttered against the nape of her neck. "And you're hardly a virgin, aren't you Granger? You're my dirty little whore…. "

She bought her knee up hard against into the crook of his legs. She slapped him. The contact of her hand against the smooth flesh of his face left her hand stinging. "Get away from me.."

He moved away from her. She caught a glimpse of the cold hard gleam of his gray eyes, before she whirled around. Damn! Where was the door? Her hands groped at the walls desperately, feeling for the knob. Cold stone met her hands… she heard the sound of a crack. Damn! My wand.. it was a new one too…

The spell hit her back by surprise. Suddenly, she could feel the robes binding around her body. She fell onto the ground. She barely felt the impact of her body slamming into the stone wall. She gasped for breath as pain seared through her body. She could hear the sound of his cold laugh.

"That was for the slap, Granger," he said gently. She could feel the sound of his cold hands gently stroking her chin. She was barely aware of her body being lifted, of him cradling her in his arms.

"Get away from me Malfoy," she snapped.

He dropped a kiss on her forehead. " Don't worry Granger… you'll enjoy this.. I promise you.."


End file.
